the_crystal_familyfandomcom-20200215-history
Non-Crystal Family Gemsonas/Heliodor
Heliodor was a Homeworld Gem, and an original Gemsona comissioned by GemCrust from smilequotas. She currently resides on Earth in a treehouse in the countryside. As of August 24th, she became a Crystal Gem. Appearance Heliodor has a pale yellow complexion, dark, slightly yellow-tinted hair styled into a bob with an ahoge, and yellow eyes. Her gemstone is located on her chest. Debut She wore a sleeveless, v-neck, mult-toned yellow bodysuit that had a diamond insignia in the center. She had puffy shorts connected to the rest of her outfit and she had short, dark mustard boots. Previous This outfit is almost exactly similar to her debut look, however she now had a short dress with short, dark mustard shorts and high boots underneath. Current TBA Personality Heliodor doesn't like Earth and dislikes the Crystal Gems immensely, her cheery expression hides the fact that she dislikes the planet in general. She has a habit of maintaining a smile while she conveys her disgust, and she also has a happy go lucky but cynical nature. Curiosity might get the better of her. She's passive aggressive and a bit cynical, despite her happy looking face she's savage, the most odd thing about her is she's almost always smiling even when fighting, and she isn't above hitting a Gem when their back is turned. It's precisely why she keeps to herself out in the country. She's still loyal to Homeworld and seems adamant about changing sides, but Ice made her promise not to cause trouble for the Crystal Gems. She's coming around to accepting Earth and it's flaws and perks, gradually. Abilities Heliodor possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with turquoise , they form maw sit sit Skillset * Mace Proficiency: Heliodor can summon a mace from her gemstone at any given moment, and she can use it against her foes with ease. ** Electrified Mace: Heliodor has the ability to electrify her mace. ** Fire Beam Projection: Heliodor can fire blasts of energy from her mace. Unique Abilities * Flight: Heliodor is able to fly trough eletromagnetism. * Electromagnetic Sensing: Heliodor is in tune with the electromagnetic spectrum. She can sense radio waves, microwaves, light, ultraviolet rays and gamma rays. ** Gem Sensing: Heliodor can also sense other Gems, whether they are reforming or fusing. Relationships Ice Heliodor's relationship with Ice is very special, they are very close and care about each other. They do well together, when separate, but when fused they never want to separate and things can go really bad. When she found out Ice was still on Earth, she defected to come find her. She stays there because she's trying to convince her to go back to Homeworld before it's "too late". Ice just trusts and likes Heliodor, she brings out a better side in Ice and they enjoy being together and seem to have fun, but they're better separate than fused together as Devilline. Ice eventually convinced Heliodor to join the Crystal Gems and wear a star. Crystal Gems Heliodor doesn't like the Crystal Gems, particularly Steven and Garnet. Ice often has to maintain the peace between them. Trivia * She got poofed when she was hit by a SR-71 Blackbird jet. * She helped to create some of the Gem experiments, so she catches some of them just to observe. * She would only fuse with a Gem other than Ice if it were a life-or-death situation, but even then, it would take some still to convince her to do it. * She fought in the Rebellion. * GemCrust initially planned making Ice and Heliodor perma-fused, like Garnet. * When asked who would win in a fight, Ice or Heliodor, GemCrust stated that Heliodor would. Gemology Gemstone Information * A crystal of golden light, Heliodor radiates the warmth and power of sunshine, the illumination of higher thought, and a centered, more vibrant physical well-being. * Heliodor invokes the celestial Golden Ray of knowledge and learning, to stimulate the higher mind and enable the brain to function more efficiently. * It is a stone of true nobility and selfless leadership, and allows one to make decisions based on wisdom instead of emotion or reaction. * Heliodor is the yellow variety of the Beryl family, generally referring to the greenish-yellow crystal, but includes all yellow, yellow-green, light green and brown Beryl. Gemstone Category:A to Z Category:Gemsonas Category:Original Characters Category:Crystal Gems Category:Fix Appearance Category:Non-Crystal Family Gemsonas Category:Non Canon